Por Que Los Finales Felices Si Existen
by kEnNy SwAn dE cUlLeN
Summary: En la vida unos estan abajo otros arriba... despues todo cambia al reves, todo depende a nuestras deciciones pero aveces no presisamente es por eso si no que existe gente envidiosa que hace daño... esto le paso a edward y bella,lo podran superar?
1. Chapter 1

POR QUE LOS FINALES FELICES SI EXISTEN

**Presentación**

Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Stephany Meyer la cual nos ha servido como fuente de inspiración a muchas escritoras.

Edward Cullen es el hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país.

Isabella Swan es la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

Ellos están enamorados, y aunque la diferencia de estatus social les sea impedimento para casarse ellos luchan para conservar su amor.

Cuando ellos piensan que su final feliz esta por llegar ocurre algo que los separa.

Cinco años después se vuelven a encontrar cada quien con vidas diferentes y mas obstáculos que enfrentar los cuales les hacen preguntarse cosas como;

Por que Edward se fue y me dejo sola?

Por que Bella jamás me busco?

A que vuelve el ahora después de cinco años?

Por que ella me odia?


	2. Chapter 2

POR QUE LOS FINALES FELICES SI EXISTEN

Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Stephany Meyer la cual nos ha servido como fuente de inspiración a muchas escritoras.

INTRODUCCION PARTE 1 : BELLA SWAN

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan aunque siempre me gustado que me llamen Bella tengo 19 años mi padre Charlie Swan es el jefe de la policía del pueblo donde vivimos, Forks, tal vez su trabajo como policía no le alcance para darnos, a mi y a mi hermano, una vida de reyes, pero a nosotros no nos preocupa en lo absoluto nos basta con lo que él nos pueda dar.

Desde niña siempre he pensado que lo tengo todo, y hasta ahora sigo pensando que si, lo tengo todo; tengo a papa y a Emmet, mi hermano, no pude haber tenido mejor familia, tengo también a Alice que aunque es medio psíquica y compradora compulsiva es mi mejor amiga desde pequeña y la quiero como a una hermana pero sobre todo tengo al amor de mi vida Edward Cullen llevamos 2 años juntos, los mejores años de mi vida, en esos dos años nos ha pasado de todo peleas, reconciliaciones, mal entendidos, entre otras cosas y todo por la estúpida de su hermanastra, perdón por lo de estúpida, pero la verdad esa chica si que nos ha dado problemas.

Bueno cambiando de tema a cosas bonitas Edward y yo estamos a una semana de nuestra boda, increíble verdad, si yo también lo pienso después de todo lo que nos ha pasado al fin llegaremos al altar.

Yo se que es raro que nos casemos siendo tan jóvenes pero es que nos amamos, bueno yo al principio no estaba muy bien convencida con la idea de casarnos, no lo se tenia algo así como "miedo al compromiso" pero después de lo que nos hizo la bruja de su hermanastra tomamos la decisión de casarnos y yo acepte complacida.

Flash back

Me encontraba caminando por el campus de la universidad, me dirigía a mi siguiente clase, me daba un poco de flojera caminar por todo el campus de la escuela siendo que la universidad era enorme.

Iba a una de las mejores universidades de la zona, había ganado una beca por mis altas calificaciones, me encantaba mi escuela, tan solo por el hecho de que Edward iba también aquí, al igual que mi hermano Emmet pues el había ganado una beca deportiva también iba mi mejor amiga Alice que para su desgracia, y en ocasiones la mía también, estudiaba la misma carrera que la bruja de mi "cuñadita" Tanya (cuñada por ser la hermanastra de Edward). Era un fastidio tener que encontrármela en el campus a todas horas pues…

-hola! Bella-una voz chillona interrumpió mis pensamientos. Tenia que ser yo tan tonta para invocarla con mis propios pensamientos, y frente a mi se encontraba la barbie humana de mis peores pesadillas.

-que tal Tanya-salude fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¡¿como estas?-dijo dándome un abrazo tan falso que ni ella se lo creyó-hace tanto que no hablaba contigo.

-Tanya ¿que quieres?-sabia que cuando Tanya me hablaba era por que quería algo.

-Ay pero que genio-dijo haciendo gestos-yo solo quería preguntarte… si sabes donde esta Eddy?.

-bueno…en clase supongo-respondí-y por que preguntas acaso no es obvio?-se me hacia demasiado raro que Tanya me preguntara por Edward cuando lo ve diario en su casa.

-bueno es que…-me miraba con duda- lo vi entrar ala aula vacía del fondo junto con Victoria.

-Aaa no Tanya, no! de nuevo no caeré en tus provocaciones y tus engaños no no no- repetía, no era la primera vez que Tanya llegaba con sus chismes, con sus fallidos intentos de separarnos a mi y a Edward-dime que están planeando ahora tu y victoria- le dije ahora mas seria, Tanya y victoria no eran las mejores amigas, de hecho hasta se odiaban, pero cuando se trataba de separar a Edward y Bella se unían como las víboras ponzoñosas que son.

-No! Bella yo no eh planeado nada- me dijo con cara de pena que por supuesto no se la creí-yo solo te digo lo que vi allá tu si dejas que te engañen.

-sabes que? Yo me voy a mi clase-le dije apunto de estallar-no tengo tiempo para tus trampas y engaños.

Le dije muy firme y continúe caminando no iba volver a caer en sus ridículos intentos por separarnos. No era posible que después de tantas veces que ha quedado en ridículo siga intentando separarnos ¿Qué no entiende que no lo va lograr? ¿Por qué no entendían que Edward y yo nos amamos?...

…_Si …Edward mmm Edward_…unos quejidos interrumpieron mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta me encontraba pasando por el aula vacía del fondo, rumbo a los casilleros, …_Ay Edward eres increíble siii!..._ que? Dijo Edward, no no no Bella estas escuchando mal Edward te ama jamás haría algo así, no caigas de nuevo en sus juegos no bella_…Ay Eddy me encanta que me hagas lo que con la estúpida de tu noviecita no has podido…_eso si era pasarse de la raya como se atrevía!

Yo confiaba en MI Edward y sabia que el no me engañaba pero victoria no tenia ningún derecho de hablar a mis espaldas así que hoy ella iba a conocer a Bella Swan enojada. Así que sin pensarlo me acerque a la puerta y la abrí poco a poco, todo estaba muy obscuro así que comencé a caminar sujetándome de la pared pero aun así mi torpeza hizo de las suyas y resbale pegándome fuertemente en mi rodilla derecha, comencé a levantarme pero mi rodilla me punzaba del dolor.

De repente comencé a escuchar unos pasos, me sentía como en una de esas películas de suspenso donde la chica tenia miedo de persecución, con muchos esfuerzos logre levantarme me dirigí hacia la puerta pero de pronto la oí azotarse, probablemente fue el aire pensé…

-Bella-escuche que alguien pronuncio mi nombre, la voz me parecía conocida pero no recordaba de donde la había escuchado

-¡Bella!-repitió ahora mas claro y vi por que se me hacia conocida la voz

-¿James?-pregunte, acaso me estaba volviendo loca o James, mi compañero de clase de lengua española, me estaba llamando.

-si, bella soy yo, no sabes como me alegra verte… de nuevo-me dijo sí, definitivamente era el

-pero…¿Qué haces aquí james?-pregunte, no me podía explicar que hacia el aquí justo en donde estaba segura había escuchado la voz de Victoria

-esperándote-me respondió. De plano ahora si no entendía nada

-¿esperándome?- pregunte-no entiendo

-Bella, Bella…no sabes cuanto eh esperado este momento-dijo con una voz demasiado amable, pero mirándome con ojos de ¿lujuria?, aun con la luz apagada lo podía notar, pero no podía ser James es un buen chico, o al menos es lo que yo pensaba que era, en clase siempre se porto como un caballero, era amable, educado, me ayudaba con mis tareas, siempre se mostraba interesado en mi…claro ahora entendía por que tanta amabilidad hacia a mi y no con las demás chicas, pero no! El tiene que entender que yo no puedo estar con el por que yo amo a Edward. –por fin solos.

-¿de que hablas james? Estas asustándome-le dije, de verdad estaba asustándome.

-no tienes por que, yo solo quiero pasar un momento agradable contigo-me dijo ahora se escuchaba mas claro y definitivamente no me equivocaba este chico pretende algo-que dices ¿eh?

-James no se a que te refieras…-mas bien si sabia solo que no podía creerlo-bueno si se, pero James yo estoy con Edward el es el amor de mi vida.

-si lo se, lo se-dijo en un tono de irritación- pero eso no importa yo lo único que quiero es pasar una buena tarde a tu lado ¿Qué dices?-rodé los ojos por su estúpida pregunta obvio que yo no iba a estar con nadie que no fuera Edward.

-James por favor- ahora la irritada era yo-si no me he entregado al hombre que amo crees que lo are contigo?

Un rugido salió de su pecho, tan fuerte que me hizo sobresaltar, creo que su tono amable se había convertido en un todo realmente furioso pero yo solo había dicho la verdad.

-Bella – menciono mi nombre tratando de calmarse-me gustaría saber que tiene el que no tenga yo eh!

-pues realmente no lo se, pero el es hombre al que amo-respondí si quería la verdad pues yo se la iba a decir- para mi no existe, ni existirá, hombre como el.

-¿sabes que?-me dijo, ahora lo podía sentir a unos cuantos centímetros de mi-no me importa, yo todo lo que quiero lo consigo y tu no serás la excepción – en cuanto dijo eso se aproximo aun mas y me tomo por la cintura repegándome hacia el, intente zafarme pero no lo lograba al parecer era demasiado fuerte, enseguida unió sus labios a los míos y no se que era lo que pasaba pero me era imposible zafarme era como si James tuviera una especie de fuerza sobre humana, estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe bajo con mi pierna derecha cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz del aula se encendió, en ese momento James me soltó. Rápidamente volte hacia afuera y ahí en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba mi niño de ojos esmeralda, sentí gran alivio que haya llegado justo a tiempo, antes de que james pudiera hacerme algo pero el no parecía contento me miraba con expresión de asombro pero a la vez de dolor, claro Isabella tu que crees que estará pensando después de verte como te vio con James, pero se equivocaba yo seria incapaz de hacerle algo así y el no podía desconfiar de mi. Edward bajo la mirada y se retiro de ahí y yo me quede sin palabras pero lo seguí.

Me di cuenta que detrás de el se encontraba Victoria, claro este era el plan de Tanya y Victoria, como fue que no me haya di cuenta todo esto era una trampa mas, seguí a Edward por cada uno de los pasillos de la universidad hasta que por fin lo alcance. Estaba sentado en una banca del campus de debajo de un árbol, siempre nos sentábamos ahí cuando teníamos periodos libres, me acerque a el estaba con la cabeza baja, me senté a su lado sin saber que decirle.

-¿Por qué Bella?-me dijo mientras levantaba el rostro y me miraba- te dejaste engatusar por el ¿cierto?.

-¿Qué?...de que hablas- no podía entender como podía desconfiar de mi.

-Bella respóndeme- me dijo con voz quebrada-que te dijo para que calleras ¿eh?

-Edward… no me dijo nada yo no caí, el me beso a la fuerza- le dije con mis ojos ya vidriosos no era posible que pensara mal de mi-el me engaño, nos engaño, Edward tienes que creerme-le suplicaba el me miro abriendo aun mas sus ojos , pero no creo que quedo convencido del todo-mira te voy a explicar –y ahí comencé a narrarle todo lo ocurrido desde que me encontré con Tanya y luego los gritos de Victoria hasta el beso a la fuerza con James al principio escucho y abría los ojos de asombro, pero en cuanto le conté lo de James frunció el ceño y apretó los puños y la mandíbula tanto que escuche como rechinaban los dientes, definitivamente estaba muy molesto, ahora las cosas cambiaron, ahora no esta enojado conmigo sino con el trió de víboras engañosas.

-perdóname Bella- me decía mirándome con mirada de disculpa- de verdad yo no quise desconfiar de ti.

-no te preocupes te perdono, a mi me ha sucedido repetidas veces – y diciendo eso me aproxime a el a besarlo lo cual el me respondió el beso muy dulcemente-esto es demasiado Edward- le dije en cuanto nos separamos

-¿Qué?-frunció el ceño tal vez no había comprendido

-Mm… me refiero a lo que tu querida hermanastra nos hace, ya no la soporto Edward….

-Bella- ya no me dejo continuar-tu sabes cual es la solución

Oo no, no de nuevo

-Edward ya hemos hablado sobre eso- y vaya que lo habíamos hablado Edward estaba insistente con la idea de que nos casáramos pero yo no estaba de acuerdo éramos demasiado jóvenes ya me imagino lo que las cotillas de Jessica y sus amigas estarán hablando-no nos casaremos hasta terminar la universidad.

-Bella mírame- voltie a verlo a regañadientes- dime, ¿me amas?

-pero que dices claro que te amo, mas que a mi propia vida-le dije, y era cierto yo estaba totalmente enamorada de el mi niño de ojos esmeralda.

-entonces casémonos-dijo-es la única forma para que dejen de meterse en nuestras vidas, casémonos y vayámonos lejos a vivir a la ciudad ¿Qué dices?

-No lo se Edward, te quiero para siempre y lo sabes

-entonces ya esta casémonos y nos vamos lejos de todo

-¿y que va pasar con la universidad?- pregunte

-somos buenos estudiantes pronto conseguiremos una beca en la ciudad ¿Qué te parece?- realmente no me parecía mal el y yo juntos y nadie mas eso seria genial sin Tanya ni ninguna lagartona detrás de mi Edward así que sii accederé.

-esta bien acepto-en ese momento Edward me tomo por la cintura y me levanto del suelo haciéndome girar.

Gracias, gracias, gracias- decía mientras repartía besos por mi rostro- me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Fin del Flash back

Bueno y después de eso mi mejor amiga Alice se ofreció a organizar mi boda y yo accedí, además lo único que importa es Edward y yo nada más y después de eso seremos felices.

Claro por desde que estoy con Edward, el me ha hecho ver que los finales felices si existen.

Hola que tal les dejo la introducción de mi primer fic espero les vaya gustando aun no se cuanto durara pero lo iré viendo en el proceso déjenme sus review pliss!

Pueden escribirme lo que sea tengan por seguro que no me molestare publicare cada 5 días pero no prometo nada por que soy primeriza y por lo tanto mas lenta escribiendo


End file.
